


The Position of Videl

by The22



Series: Impulse [3]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The22/pseuds/The22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with The Desire of Gohan where it was discovered that Gohan's infatuation with the Saiyan Prince was so much more. Then, in The Choice of Vegeta it is explained why the two came together. This next installment is The Position of Videl who has not been heard from since she and Gohan's honeymoon. Highly suggest that the first two stories be read prior to reading this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Position of Videl

Gohan had flown out of the house so quickly Videl almost questioned if he had been there the moment before.

Before he had taken off they had been arguing about their relationship, something they hadn't done in weeks. He told her he was leaving because he had found someone else and seemed to expect her to take it with the same coolness she had regarded him with for the short lifespan of their marriage. Instead, she exploded.

“Someone _else?!”_ she screamed. “You have GOT to be kidding me Gohan! ”

She didn't know why she was surprised after the way he had looked this morning when he came home - wearing a sheet and a satisfied look upon his face. He had seemed in a daze when she spoke to him and didn't respond when she questioned what happened to him. In fact he had simply gone into the spare bedroom, _his_ bedroom, and closed the door. She had stayed home from work to find out what happened only to see that he slept the better part of the day away. After several hours she had gone into his room to check on him and that's when she saw it - the wound on his chest in the shape of an open hand. The bruises on his body. She didn't understand. What had happened when he left last night? She was well aware of his nightly trips from their marital home and forced herself to not care about his destination, figuring it was simply away from her.

Videl felt she had been pushed to her breaking point and the man she had loved since high school was now just a person who sometimes occupied the same space. She was angry. They had promised to love and cherish one another and instead she had received rejection during their first night together as husband and wife. He had made her feel so dirty, used. Like he had no regard for her feelings or wants. She had always been attracted to Gohan and that night she wanted to show him just how much she loved him, how sexy he was and how he made her body want him. Instead that night she learned just how much he was not attracted to her. He couldn’t even look at her while he nearly choked her to death when all she had wanted to do was please him.

Every day after that had been torture. She knew better than to try and make a sex life work with him and Gohan seemed more than happy to keep their situation that way, placing her in a difficult position. There was a part of her that still loved Gohan and wanted them to have a life together, knowing it simply would not work. Not as husband and wife. Gohan made that painfully clear when he moved his things from their bedroom to the spare room of the house. He would come home from work for short periods of time, sometimes have a meal, then leave again. Videl tried to talk to him to have simple conversations but every interaction felt forced on both of their parts.

“ _How was your day, Gohan?” She would ask, her voice sounding sad to her own ears._

“ _Hmm?” his voice had such a distant tone. “Oh, fine.” Then he would walk away._

She missed how comfortable she used to be around him, now they were rarely in the same room together for very long and she missed his physical proximity. Sometimes the tension she felt, the need to be loved physically was sometimes overwhelming.

She would make daily trips to her father's gym to work off some of her frustration. It didn’t hurt that a few of the men eyed her openly. One of those who would make note of her presence was Yamcha and he was always good for a leer and less-than-veiled innuendo. Questioning how Gohan could let her leave the house looking so beautiful when she was punching the heavy bag, telling her she could use him as a bench any day when she was on the bench-press. It was enough to make her blush, but not enough to make her cheat on her husband. The scarred warrior was easy on the eyes and she knew most of what he said was just talk because it was common knowledge that he still held a special place in his heart for Bulma Briefs and would only be happy with her. Although, sometimes she would daydream about what it would be like for those large hands to . . .

Instead, she simply took the words as harmless flirting.

Today Videl could tell Gohan had cheated. She could _tell._ And, that was the last straw. She woke him by yelling at him and the arguing had gone on for hours.

She yelled about not being loved, he retorted with being married for the wrong reason.

She cried about being lied to, he screamed about falling in to true love.

They went back and forth, venting their pain and frustration. When he finally said he was really leaving her and was going to be with someone else, he spoke with such conviction that she knew it was over. Really over.

Then, mid-sentence he had stopped speaking and whipped his head to the side, as though he was hearing something off in the distance. He whispered what sounded like Vegeta's name, ran out the house and sliced through the night sky wearing nothing but a pair of pants he'd thrown on angrily while they fought. She ran after her him, her rage reaching a new peak as it seemed as though he was simply dismissing her. For the first time since their battle with Broly, she summoned up all of her energy and flung a ball of ki at him that grazed his shoulder.

She fell to her knees in front of their home and cried tears she didn’t know her body still contained. She cried for the love she wanted so bad and could never have, cried for the life she thought she could have, and even shed a tear for not injuring Gohan more severely. As she lay on the cool grass she felt her body finally give out and everything faded to black . . .

 

~*~

 

Videl had felt herself being lifted, carried, flown. It didn’t matter who had her, she didn’t care. There was an arm cradling her legs, the other supported her back while her head rested against a warm shoulder. She curled closer to the body, wished she wasn’t waking. They were ascending to the second floor of the house and she became aware that they were definitely flying. Upon opening her eyes she spoke with a very raspy, mildly alarmed voice.

“Trunks? What . . . ?”

The young Saiyan seemed startled when she spoke and almost dropped her, causing Videl to tighten her grip around his neck. A move that did not go unnoticed by the young man carrying her.

“You were on the front lawn,” he spoke softly. “I didn’t want to leave you out there so I brought you inside.” He had reached the threshold of her bedroom and he stopped, slowly placing her on her feet.

The looked up into his clear eyes, confused. “How did you know to come here?”

“I felt your ki,” he blushed, a small smile curling his lips. “You haven’t powered up like that in a long time.”

Now it was Videl's turn to blush, even though she really wasn’t embarrassed by her emotions. Her eyes dropped to the ground. “Gohan and I . . . we . . .” she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“Yeah, I know. He's with my father right now.”

Videl's gaze snapped up to Trunks face, a small frown took root on her brow. So, it was true. He had uttered Vegeta's name at the end of their blow-up. Vegeta. Her husband had left her for another man. That man was Vegeta. _Vegeta_.

The two stared at each other in total silence for over a minute. Then, it started to settle in. Vegeta. It was almost comical and a small giggle escaped her throat. Trunks tilted his head in confusion as the giggle transformed into a full blown guffaw.

“Vegeta!” she exclaimed, laughing all the more. “Dear Kami, _really?!_ ”

Trunks continued to regard her as though she had possibly lost her mind, which would be understandable given the circumstances.

“Of course, my husband would leave me for 'The Prince of All Saiyans!'” Tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke in her best Vegeta voice. “I mean, why the hell not? Right, Trunks? Why no-” the word was cut off by a choked sob that soon turned into torrential storm of tears.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close because he just didn’t know what else to do. She clung to him as the tears continued. After a few moments the storm died down, the tears began to cease and her breathing became less ragged. That was it. She was done crying over what had happened and what never should have been. She pulled back from Trunks and looked at him with red, swollen eyes.

“Thank you.” A nod was his only response as he removed his arms from around her. “I’m going to shower then have stiff drink and go to bed. Thanks for peeling me off the lawn, I know you probably want to get home since it looks like you’ve been in a bit of a battle today.”

He looked down at himself and saw what she meant. His training suit was torn and a little bloody. His hand went to the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

“Yeah, um, you’re right.” He turned to leave and Videl noticed the large gash on his back.

“Oh, Trunks your back! I know you’re a Saiyan but you _have_ to feel that.”

He twist around, causing his lavender hair to fall in his face. “That's nothing, really,” he assured her, even though he couldn't see the wound very well from the angle from which he was looking. “I'm just glad there are no broken bones,” he smiled at her through his bangs.

“I'll bet.” She stepped to the side and pointed to the far side of her bedroom. “Into the bathroom, I'll get the first aid kit and get that cleaned up in no time.”

“Videl, you don’t have to-”

She simply stared at him, one hand still pointed toward the bath room while the other was perched on her hip. He decided that it was infinitely simpler to comply than argue with her and made his way to the bathroom.

“Alright, let me see what you have going on here . . . this is pretty dirty Trunks,” she said under her breath while she intently examined his back. “And, is that . . . tree bark? What in the world . . . ?”

He was standing in the middle of the bathroom being examined by her. She then left his back to search under the sink.

“I know its still under here,” she mumbled to her self. “Hopefully-yes! Found it.” She stood up with a triumphant smile on her face. Trunks enjoyed the look of happiness and gave a small smile. He knew that he could simply go have a senzu bean or let his naturally speedy Saiyan ability to heal take over and he would be fine but he could feel that Videl needed to be doing something. So, the least he could do was allow her to tend to his injury, even though they both knew it is minor in comparison to what he had experience in the past.

After instructing Trunks to remove the torn and bloody remains of his shirt Videl, with tweezers in hand, plucked pieces of nature from Trunks' back as he leaned forward on the sink, hands planted on the porcelain. Her free hand alternated from holding his hip to resting on his back to hold herself steady while she works. The small, warm appendage is a welcome addition to his tired muscles. He allowed his mind to wonder about how it would feel to have both hands exploring his body.

“Alright, you're all cleaned up. Want to have a look?” She smiled at him and gestured to the mirror so he could examine her handiwork. He had to admit, she did a good job and told her so causing a small blush to grace her cheeks.

“You know, this wasn’t necessary Videl. I'll heal in no time, but thank you for caring.” He stared down at her, seeing the blush begin to grow.

“I know, but . . .” She doesn’t finish her sentence. The two were simply staring at one another. Neither wanted to move but both knew there was no reason for them to continue standing there. After a few moments of silence, Trunks was the first to speak.

“Guess I should go,” he said in a low voice. “Plus, you probably still want to bathe.”

“Oh, right!” Her eyes darted to the mirror and caught her image. Her hair was in disarray, the clip that held the dark locks in place must have come out when she hurled her ki at Gohan. Circles were beginning to form under her eyes that were still puffy and mildly red. “I look a mess,” she whispered to herself, running her hands through her hair, bits of grass falling from the tresses. The pain from today was more than evident on her face.

“You look beautiful.”

He had spoken so low that Videl thought she may have simply _wanted_ to hear those words. Then she caught his gaze in the mirror and realized that was not the case. His bright azure eyes were staring at her, causing goosebumps to cover her skin. In one quick movement he was directly behind her while stilling focusing on her eyes in the mirror.

“You _are_ beautiful, Videl.”

Here eyes widened when he swept the hair away from her shoulder to plant a light kiss on her neck. Breath exited her parted lips, sounding shaky as she slowly leaned back against him. His hands held her hips while his mouth continued to place touches to the skin of her neck. One of her arms slowly lifted to cup the back of his neck, causing Trunks to be more bold and lick her skin. This earned him a slow, low moan.

His mouth felt so warm against her skin, so warm and so good. She had never experienced this type of sensation before and he was barely doing anything. Still, it was more than anyone had done in a very long time and it was a welcome change.

Videl's eyes were closed, head tilted back and to the side against her right arm that was anchored to his neck. She couldn’t see him still watching her in the mirror. He was not lying when he called her beautiful. In fact, the black-haired lovely had been his childhood crush. When he was small he saw her do things he'd never witnessed a woman do. She was fiery and smart; he never even thought he would have a chance with her because as long as he'd known her she was with Gohan. Besides, she had been a high school student when he was still a child. He watched her be his friend's companion through their high school and college years; and, he hadn’t been surprised when they married. That didn’t stop him from being disappointed.

Now, things were different. She was in his arms and looked pleased to be. Still watching her, one of his hands slid from her waist to lightly squeeze her breast. Her breath hitched as she tightened her grip on his neck causing him to smile against her skin.

His thumb ran small circles around her very pert nipple and it was then that she realized she was wearing to many clothes. She wanted to feel him against her, fully, which was both exciting and a little frightening to her. These were feelings she'd never had for anyone except her husband. Trunks had flipped a switch in her with a few kisses to the neck and a grope. She could feel his mouth still working her neck but the slow patient movements seemed to be replaced with more passion as he began to nip and suck.

“Oh . . . Trunks,” she moaned to him.

He could smell her arousal, she smelled so sweet. Gently he rubbed his manhood against the back of her and she used her free hand to reach behind him, grasping his backside. With one fluid movement he was before her, gripping her face in a kiss. He had caught her by surprise, mouth still open. Trunks let his tongue glide inside effortlessly. Her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him even closer to her.

His excitement was obvious which made her swoon with happiness. He wanted her, his body was responding to _her!_ Pressed against her stomach she could feel him throbbing with need, a need he wanted her to fulfill. She had never been kissed with such passion, such heat. She could feel his hands begin to move with haste, pulling at her jacket and tossing it to the ground without taking his mouth from hers. The fabric from her shirt was torn in two with impatience while she kicked her shoes from her feet to easily remove her pants. All that was left were her bra and panties.

He disengaged their kiss to look at her. Their breathing was ragged but he wanted to see the last pieces of wrapping paper being taken from the present before him. She was a vision. Smooth skin with light scarring from battles and tournaments from long ago which just made her even sexier. A low growl escaped his throat.

Videl enjoyed his appraising eye and noticed how tightly his training pants were straining to keep him contained. This was going to happen. His growl brought a quick flash of apprehension that died away when his hands reached her waist again.

“Would you . . . like to, shower with me?” She looked up at him hoping he didn’t see through her stalling. She did want to take him to her bed but this was still her first time and she was nervous.

“Videl, that question only has one answer,” he smiled, then bent down and hoisted her over his shoulder and crossed the bathroom to the shower.

She giggled from her position, grabbing at his backside while making sure to steer clear of the wound on his back. He turned the water on and placed her on her feet. Still smiling she looked up at him as he again pulled her to him, lightly slapping her bottom causing another giggle.

“You get in first,” he said instructed with a low voice.

He slowly kissed and released her, taking a step back.

While still watching him Videl reached behind herself and unfastened her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. Sliding her thumbs into the waistband of her panties she painstakingly worked them down her hips. His eyes raked over her body and she thoroughly enjoyed the attention. A growl of approval reached her ears and she turned and entered the warm spray of the shower. Leaning her head back with eyes closed she allowed the water to flow down her body. She ran her fingers through her hair, down her shoulders and arms. She hadn’t heard him undress and was astonished to see his naked form begin to enter the large, rectangular shower. Turning to the side, allowing the spray to hit them both, she stared at him. This was the second naked man she had ever seen, the first being her husband. They were the same and different, she stopped her mind from allowing the comparisons to go further than that.

She ran her hands over his chest as her mouth reached up to taste his neck as he had done to her. Evidently he enjoyed this as he groaned and pulled her to him. Her lips, tongue and teeth continued to work his skin as his hands explored her back, cupped her bottom. Every place his fingers went left a tingling trail in their wake.

He wanted to be inside of her so badly but could feel her tension. Not wanting to scare her he had to fight the urge to lift her in his arms and impale her on him right then and there. Her mouth felt so good, she was not making self control and easy thing. Now, she was at his nipples. _She has no idea what she is doing to me!_ He thought. Then he could feel her hand begin to descend to his member. _I'm wrong, she knows_ exactly _what she's doing ._ He grabbed her by the arms and gently pushed her against the side of the shower, her eyes stared up widely at him.

“Wait,” he groaned, “while I still have some self control.” With that, he was on his knees, running his tongue along her stomach, kissing her. The scent of her arousal seemed to reach its peak and it was intoxicating. He placed her thigh on his shoulder and breathed her in. “Mmmm . . . you smell _so_ good. I bet you taste even better.”

His lips touched hers and a fire was ignited. Never, _ever_ had she felt something like this! Her hips thrust to meet him as a loud moan echoed through the room. What was he doing down there? She couldn’t open her eyes as he head was thrown back against the shower wall, she didn’t feel it strike the hard surface. All she could feel was that mouth, moving slowly as it had on her neck which just made her tighten internally. His tongue quickly flicked her small nub.

“Trunks! Oh, do that again!”

He smiled against her, she was already calling his name and his erection bounced at the sound of it.

“Whatever you want beautiful,” he mumbled, licking her again. He flattened his tongue and ran it all along her then dipped into her sweet inside. Her hips began to establish a rhythm that he easily caught on to. Tongue and lips and all worked at her center. It was sensory overload. The pleasure was growing and taking over her body. Her thrusts became erratic and he knew she was close. Squeezing her back side he pushed his tongue deeper into her, moaning and growling his excitement at the flavor of her.

She was panting his name, well _part_ of his name because really all that was leaving her lips was _TruhTruhTruh_. She grabbed his head and felt and explosion of euphoria ripple through her being. Her other leg had made its way over his shoulder as she rolled her hips against him as the pleasure did not seem to be coming to an end. But, like all good things . . .

He could feel her movements begin to slow and he leaned back to rest his butt on his ankles and look up at her. The shower was slowly rinsing her moisture from his face. He slid her legs down into the bend of his arms and kissed her still open mouth.

“That . . .” gasp, “you . . .” pant, “you’re _amazing,_ ” she breathed weakly.

“You make the best noises when you come,” he smirked. “I want to hear them all night.” He stood and slid her to his waist were she could feel his solid erection slide against her bottom. She hugged him tightly, legs and arms gripped his body as he stepped out of the shower, turning the water off as he exited. He did not want the noise from the running water to compete with any sounds she made this time.

Dripping wet he carried her into the bedroom, feeling her lips locate his earlobe, her fingers caressing his scalp. Her every touch was arousing. He felt as though he could get lost in her touch. When she nibbled at the base of his neck he gave her a growl of encouragement and warning.

“You keep that up and we might not make it to the bed.”

“Are you saying you want me to stop?” She laughed quietly as she began to pay further attention to that particular area. “Do you think I'm the only one who makes wonderful noises? You growl like that and my insides quiver.” She spoke a heavy whisper into his ear. It was true. Every sound that came from him zinged through her stomach and heated her nether region.

His legs seemed to falter slightly at her declaration. Hearing her speak like that had taken him off guard but he loved the words coming out of her mouth. Who was he kidding? He'd pretty much been in love with her since he was 9 years old. He stood at the side of the bed, preparing to lay her down and show her how badly he had wanted her for so long. Then her lips stopped attending to his neck and her nearly inaudible voice entered his ear.

“You'll be my first, Trunks.”

Time stopped for a moment, his thoughts froze then quickly tried to process what she had just said. Videl shifted in his arms to lean back and look him in the eye, her head cocked to the side as though she was unsure if he heard her. His face was comically surprised.

“B-but you, you and Gohan . . . you're _married!_ How-”

“Well, we both know where Gohan is right now. I'm pretty sure he never wanted me in the first place. Not like this any way.” With that last statement her hips rolled gently causing his erection to slide against her wet buttocks.

He groaned at the sensation while trying to stay focused on what she said. “So, never as in never _ever_ -”

Her laughter cut his question short. “Trunks, if you like we can stop right now. But, I can tell” she reached behind her to grasp the steel-like appendage that was pressed against her, “you really don't want that. So-”

An earth shattering kiss stopped her ultimatum. He kissed her because she was beautiful. He kissed her because she was funny. He kissed her to show her that he would be gentle with her tonight. Because, he loved her and she turned him on more than anyone ever had.

While this was her first time it definitely was not for Trunks. Strange that the young Capsule Corp heir with a face and body like his was never hurting for female attention. He'd had plenty of girlfriends throughout high school but no one he felt he could really commit to. Not because the girls were particularly terrible, just not a fit for him. Or, maybe it was that they were simply _girls_. Now, he was holding a woman. One he had fought with side by side, had laughed with. At this moment she was his and he couldn’t be happier.

Videl had never, _never_ , expected to be having this experience in her life. After the honeymoon disaster with Gohan part of her had resigned herself to never have a real sex life. Then, a bizarre quirk in fate brought Trunks to her. Trunks, of all people, who she has known since he was a bratty little boy. She had witnessed his transformation from that awesomely powerful kid to the thoughtful young man that carried her now. Videl guessed that she shouldn't be to terribly surprised by his actions. She recalled attending his graduation dinner thrown at Capsule Corp to celebrate his completion of high school last year. As she and Gohan were saying their good nights to everyone. She had sought Trunks, found him in an empty hallway of the enormous home and they shared a hug. She had told him how proud she was of him and that she knew he would do great things. He held her so tightly and she remembered leaning into him, thinking it was wrong that neither of them wanted the embrace to end. Still, she had disengaged from the eighteen year old, whispered a quick good night and left. She had only seen him once since then and that was at her wedding. Things were different now. The boy she had first met and battled along side was now a man. A man who desired her, whose gaze was so intense when it fell on her that she wanted him to always look at her. In one night so much had changed.

He raised his ki slightly to dry them, her long locks swirling around them in the energy. When he laid her on the bed she pushed her self to the middle of the mattress, breathing heavily with one knee bent It took everything within him to not pounce on her and drive into her deeply.

Her eyes were wide with anticipation and bore into him. This was going to happen, she was going to have sex. Sex with Trunks. For some reason his erection seemed so much bigger now that she was laying down. She couldn’t help but admire his frame. He seemed to realize there was a small conflict within her.

“Are you sure?” His voice was so thick, she knew there really was no turning back for either of them. She answered him by sliding her legs further open.

Trunks released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and poised himself on top of her. She ran her hands along his sides and chest before resting them on his neck. When she wrapped her legs loosely around his waist he took this as his sign and slowly entered her.

The sheer snugness of her made her feel that much hotter around him. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed, lips parted.

Videl stopped breathing. She knew it was going to being uncomfortable and was _so_ thankful Trunks was holding back. When she finally opened her eyes she saw his clear ones staring down at her and she had to kiss him to let him know that she was alright. She knew she had to get past the pain to enjoy the pleasure. He had already caused her to have her first orgasm and she knew he could do it again. Her tongue slid slowly into his mouth in an attempt to simulate what she wanted him to do with another part of his anatomy. When his hips did begin to move her head fell back against the mattress but Trunks continued to kiss her while making impassioned declarations to her.

“Videl, baby you feel so good . . .” he moaned. She was just so tight around him he almost didn’t trust himself to not totally abandon himself to pleasure, but he knew he had to be careful. “. . . I don’t want to hurt you,” he spoke between measured rolls of his hips. “I want you to feel good, I want to make you happy.” He mouth took hers as slowly as his body moved against her.

His words were not lost on Videl. In one night Trunks had made her feel better than Gohan had during their entire romantic relationship. There was a small part of her that was remorseful that this moment was not one that was between she and her husband. That thought died when the pain she initially felt began to melt away, replaced by a growing pleasure. This was different from what happened in the shower, more intense with Trunks on top of her.

Her hips began to respond to his movements, lifting to meet him. High Heavenly Realm he felt amazing.

“ _Trunks,_ ” she spoke between s hallow breaths as she panted loudly.

He pushed up and away from her, locking his arms and her hands slid from his neck to fasten to his upper arms. At the site of their union he growled and her mouth hung open as she gasped. They could see him moving in and out of her, she lifted her legs causing him to drop his elbows. He pushed into her and heard the slap of skin against skin. This time she could see that he was trying to hold back. She pulled on his arms while tightening her legs around him.

“It's okay Trunks,” her voice sounded foreign to her own ears. He lowered his body fully onto hers, nuzzling his face into her neck while increasing the force and speed of his hips. Moaning into her skin, feeling heat radiate off of her. “Yeeeesssss,” she breathed while gripping a fist full of his hair at the back of his head. “Right there, riiiight _there_ , ooohhh . . .” The feel of him inside of her was astounding, she felt her body lock in place.

Trunks smirked against her neck, this was what he wanted. To give this feeling to her. He was so close to coming and her moaning in his ear the way she was only bringing him along faster. As badly as he wanted to see her face when she came, Videl had made an iron-like grip of her limbs around him. He could feel her seize around his manhood. Every thrust brought a satisfied grunt from him. She was so wet and warm that the feel of her surrounded him completely and he loved it.

Incoherent sounds choked from her throat as she came for the second time ever. She felt as though nothing existed but the man inside of her, pushing and pulling for their euphoric pleasure. Videl had no idea anything could feel this good. She was latched onto him so tightly that all she could hear were the grunts coming from his throat. Trunks climax began a few quick, hard pumps after Videl's. She was unlike any one he had ever been with. He felt like his very heart was exploding out of him as he came. Their movements slowed as the shared orgasm began to ever so slowly diminish. Trunks couldn’t bring himself to move away from her, from inside of her. It took several minutes for their breathing to return close to normal.

“Is this what it feels like to be high?” she questioned with a low giggle. She felt light, silly and knew nothing could ever touch this feeling.

“If so you are the best drug on the planet. Pretty sure I've already formed an addiction.” He licked her neck. A large grin was fixed on his face. “So, your first time was good, hmm?” He shifted enough to see her face, his eyebrows raised.

“Considering you’re still _inside of me_ , yeah . . . good doesn’t describe it very well.”

He bent down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. “Mmmm, I noticed that,” he spoke around the pert skin.

“That feels _so_ good.” She smiled, running her fingers though his hair.

“You feel so good.” He loved the way she responded to his every touch.

That went on for hours, both learned what the other enjoyed. In the hallway they learned that having Videl on top gave them both a new sensation; Trunks could watch her come and Videl could control the tempo or their movements. In the living room they found out that Videl liked a little ass-slapping when she was bent over the couch and Trunks took her from behind. The spare bedroom was where they realized that Trunks could lift them both into the air while holding Videl by the waist and pounding her mercilessly. If the mission was to erase the man who had previously inhabited the house by covering every surface with their mingled essence the two were doing a pretty good job.

When the sun rose Trunks stomach told them a break was needed for a Saiyan size breakfast. They worked together in the kitchen, this took longer than normal as Videl frequently wanted to have a little of the 'tasty Saiyan'. She seemed to not be able to get enough of him and wanted to always be able to supply her with what she wanted. The two carried the mounds of food upstairs as Trunks declared this was his 'favorite room' to be with her in.

Back against the headboard of the bed, he pulled her between his open legs to lean back against his chest while they idly chatted and fed each other.

“So, now what?” He questioned between bites near the end of the meal.

“Well,” she pondered, “think I've used you as much as possible so . . .” her eyes drifted from his face to the door.

“Ah, you're done with me. I see how it is, you use me then toss me out like yesterday's news.” He expressed in mock shock, throwing his head back against the headboard.

“Unless you have a better idea,” she twisted to look back at him, a grin playing on her lips. “You know I’m open to new ideas Trunks.”

“I know you’re open to _a lot_ of things Videl. But, what do you want?” His face had become serious.

“To be happy because I haven’t been that way in a long time.” Her voice matched his somber expression. “Last night was the first time I have felt so good in so long. You made, you _make_ me so happy Trunks but I know that I cannot expect you to continue to be around because I'm married and have no idea how long a divorce will take.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

Her eyes lowered from his face, unable to make contact any longer. “You're asking me if I want to be selfish? Because that is what you’re staying would mean! I know you are Gohan's friend and what we did is probably so wrong-”

“How is it wrong?! I love you Videl! Can you really not see that?” So quickly he was upset with the situation. One moment they were enjoying each others company and now this. Now he was telling her his true feelings.

“You . . . you what?” Her eyes were large with confusion as she searched his face for deception. “You love me?”

“What, did you think I was going to just fuck and leave you?” His brow creased into a frown when he questioned her. “Really? Because you've known me practically my entire life and I'd like to think you understand me better than that. Unless you really just want me to go.” His voice died down He didn’t want to be without her but also could not force her into reciprocating his feelings.

“Trunks no!” She spun around and was on her knees in front of him, tears had formed in her eyes. Videl felt as though she had very quickly been placed in an incredibly awkward position. “That's not it at all. I-I just, I don’t know! Do you know what I was yesterday? Gohan's wife. Then, he returns home after I'll assume being with your father and I find out that there really, truly is no saving my marriage. But I'm still married! And, to a man who has clearly already moved on. You have to be able to see the madness in all of this.” She threw her hands into the air, exasperated. “This is all so new to me. Why is it so hard? I don’t know what to do. I mean I'm _married!_ -”

“You’re husband has shown you want he wants.” Trunks spoke quietly. He didn’t want to go into what he had seen between Gohan and his father yesterday, eventually he would tell her but now was definitely not the time. “What do _you_ want Videl.” He stared at her unblinking, trying to see into her somehow.

His question was followed by silence. It felt like it had gone on for hours when in fact it had only been less than thirty seconds.

“ . . . You . . .”

Her words were quiet.

“Tell me again. What. Do. You. Want?”

“You,” she spoke with more confidence and saw the frown melt from his face. “I want you Trunks. I want to be with you. I want you to stay with me. To come home to you, wake up to you, go places with you. It's you I want.”

He couldn’t expect her to say she loved him, not yet, because she had already mentioned more than once that she was still married. He knew that would be to much for someone like Videl, to be able to split her affections so quickly. She had come close enough for him, for now.

“Good,” he said with a growl as he grabbed her by the waist. “Now, show me.”

This time they learned they both enjoy sex while eating food off each others bodies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took some liberties with the timeline of Gohan and Videl's relationship as well as Trunks' age. But, hey, it's fan fiction and anything can happen. This is one of the few M/F stories I've written and I feel a little 'eh' about it but wanted to bring this group of work together without leaving Videl out. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
